The Golden Four
by heyo.mayo
Summary: So this is my version of the Hogwarts AU for the Big Four/ROTBTD. Hope you like it. When four wizards are brought together at the school for wizarding, things will change in their lives, betrayal, new friendships and a new enemy. Join the Big Four in their wizarding adventures and their lives in Hogwarts.


Rapunzel Gothel stood with her mother and her two other friends as she held her belongings and pet chameleon, Pascal. "Rapunzel, dear, be careful and make sure you aren't going to be in a silly house like Hufflepuff! Try and be in your mummy's house, Slytherin!" said Mother Gothel, Rapunzel's snobby mother, quite pridefully. Rapunzel just nodded and looked to her friends, Princesses Elsa and Anna of Arendelle who were chatting along and sighed. "Time to go dear!" Gothel exclaimed and Rapunzel nodded along and ran straight through the wall in front of her and into Platform 9 3/4 followed by Anna and Elsa.

As they got on the train Anna and Elsa ran into the nearest compartment but told Rapunzel she couldn't go in because they'd only just realized it was full, so Rapunzel kept looking until she found one.

When she had found one it had two people already inside a scrawny boy with freckles, chestnut brown hair and large grass green eyes and a pale freckled girl with bright blue eyes and a mane of flaming red hair on her head. "Um, can I sit here? The others are full," Rapunzel said as the ginger replied "Sure ye can," with a thick Scottish accent. As soon as she sat down next to the red-head, a very pale boy with a light dusting of freckles, snowy white hair and the most bluest eyes Rapunzel had seen, came in, "Others were full so I'll be in here," the "snow boy" said as he sat by Hiccup, opposite Rapunzel. She (and Merida a little bit) flushed a light red when he sat down, getting comfy. "Name's Jack. Jack Frost," he said to break the silence that had started, "I'm Princess Merida DunBroch," replied the Scottish girl. "Hiccup Horrendous Hadock III," followed the brown-haired boy, and Rapunzel same last saying "Rapunzel Gothel."

After a great time, as the boy's talked, Merida brought out Angus, her black-and-white Scottish fold, from his cage and stroked him as he lay in her lap. As she stroked him she ate these jelly beans she had, pulling weird face upon eating them and some she spit out. Curious, Hiccup tried one and immediately spat it out into a tissue, gagging while he did, "Vomit?" Merida asked, "Vomit." he replied, a grimace stuck on his face, "Sad, oh well," Merida said to him, both her and Jack in fits of giggles, and continued eating them, popping a white jellybean into her mouth. Rapunzel got bored after a while and brought out her newly-bought wand, a 11 1/2, Sycamore wood, Phoenix feather core, and admired the beautiful carvings on the handle of the white wand and the pale rose quartz gem at the bottom of it. When she got it out Hiccup to great interest in it and stopped his conversation with Jack to look at the wand. "Wow! Is that a Phoenix feather core!" Asked Hiccup, "Yeah! How'd you know?" Replied Rapunzel, "I can tell, my mother taught me on wands when I was young. She taught me nearly everyday until I was 6-" he abruptly stopped and stared at his feet a tear in his eye. An awkward silence filled the room and all you could her was Angus meowing and the train moving on.

After they all got changed the train stopped and they were paraded on to boat with an extremely tall teacher yelling "Fers' years, Fers' years! Four to a boat!" They set of on the river in their boat whilst everyone was excited and chattering, then a huge, wonderful castle came into view with thousands on lights glowing from the windows and next to it was a huge pitch and stands to which Merida knew what it was for, the game of Quidditch. They settled in the boat until they were brought in to the humongous school and were told to stand in a line by the tables in a sit in a gigantic hall which had over a thousand burning candles, it was beautifully decorated and had long wooden tables with table cloths of four different colours: red, yellow, green and blue, and long wooden benches to sit on, and not to mention held many students a podium stood on the marble floor at the very end of the hall and stood behind it the headmaster, North. No-one knew or bothered to ask of his real name, they just called him North because he asked. A floaty and bubbly witch came to the front and began to speak, "Welcome all students! I hope you have enjoyed your journey here and hope you will enjoy your journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hand you to our headmaster, North Dumbledore." And she walked away. "Welcome all of you to your first year of Hogwarts. At our great feast now before we eat you will all be selected into one of the four house of hogwarts; Gryfindor, the brave, Slytherin, the ambitious, Ravenclaw, the smart and Hufflepuff, the loyal. After you've been sorted you will all eat then you will be guided by your house prefect to your dorms. Let the sorting hat be placed on your head now," he said loudly in his Russian accent. The chirpy witch came back but with a long list with names of every wizard here.

"Arendelle, Anna, Fitzherbert, Eugene, come up please." she said as the young girl came up. She placed the sorting hat on her head and the hat shouted almost three seconds later,  
"Gryffindor!"

"Bjorgman, Kristoff."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Crood, Eep."  
"Gryffindor!"

"Dracula, Mavis."  
"Slytherin!"

"DunBroch, Merida."  
"Gryffindor!"

"Fitzherbert, Eugene."  
"Slytherin"

"Frost, Jack."  
"Slytherin!"

"Gothel, Rapunzel."  
"Hufflepuff!"

""Haddock, Hiccup."  
"Ravenclaw!"

"Hofferson, Astrid"

"Gryffindor!"

After a long list of names the hall was filled with chatter and excitement as the sorted children sat on the four tables for each house and ate all they could until the feast was over. "Children, now that you have been sorted and have ate your dinner your house prefects will lead you to your house common room then to your dorms. Classes start tomorrow after breakfast and mail will be delivered at breakfast via owl," Shouted North as the children finished eating. Soon four students, way older than the others, come and stood at the foot of the four tables and told them to stand up and began to lead them to their common rooms.

* * *

Merida followed her classmates as they followed their one of their house prefects to their common room. One they got there they reached a portrait of a lady and the prefect said, "Quid Agis" and a lady appeared and opened the door to a circular room with a blazing fireplace, chairs and tables scattered across the room and two doors. The prefect was male so he led the boys to one of the doors and opened it for the boys and opened the girls door but did not go inside, "Only girls can go, if a boys tries to go up the stairs it will turn into a slide and the boys will slide back into here." He said leading the boys into their dorms.

Merida finally reached the top of the stairs and opened her door in the dorm were three beds one for her and two for her roommates. On the beds were their house tie and robe and a name tag to say who's bed it was, As she laid down on her bed her roommates came in. One was blonde with hair covering her eye and the one was strawberry blonde with a white streak in it. "Name's Astrid" said the blondie as she sat on her bed and the red-head chirped, "I'm Princess Anna of Arendalle!", then Merida said "Princess Merida DunBroch" whilst she held her hand out to shake the other two. "So wait your the daughter of the famous king and queen of DunBroch who were all Gryfindor's before you?" Asked Astrid and Merida nodded her red hair floating everywhere, "Cool!" she replied.

* * *

Rapunzel's long, long blonde hair swished behind her as she eagerly followed one of her house's prefect to the kitchen of the Hogwarts castle and two a stack of barrels to which the prefect tap them in a rhythm and a small circular door opened up and the prefect told us to crawl in. Rapunzel coughed from the dust as she crawled in the seemingly huge tunnel to which revealed a beautiful, perfectly circular room with many wooden circle doors, lots of yellow and black chairs, a circular fireplace which was alight, a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and the whole room was covered in vegetation and various plants and flowers which accented the honey coloured room. "Within the wooden doors are the tunnels to the dorms, which you can go to now and should go to now," said the prefect. Just like the other dorm rooms it had the house ties and robes and name tag on the beds. Rapunzel's roommates were already there, a tan-skinned girl with dark, long, think hair and a chocolate-skinned girl darker one. "Nice to meet you all!" Rapunzel said cheerfully, "You too," replied Pocahantas calmly.

* * *

One of the Ravenclaw prefects led the students to a brown door with rusty edges and on it a bronze knocker with the Ravenclaw eagle on it. The prefect knocked it and it came to life saying "Which came first the Phoenix or the flame?" The prefect answered replied "a circle has no beginning." Then the arched brown door opened up to the widest room Hiccup had ever seen, with midnight blue carpets, scattered chairs, many bookshelves and globes and bronze and blue silks hanging from the starry, midnight blue, dome-shaped celing and the ever so famous marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw standing there. The prefect told them that the dorms are in doors hidden behind the book case and that they should go there now. Like the ones above the dorms were all the same. One of his roommates was already there, "Name's Guy," He said his tan skin glowing next to the bright light of the lamp, soon a crash came to the door and a pale, lanky guy with huge round glasses came in, "So sorry about that. Oh sorry I'm Milo, you must be my roommates?" He said as he rushed to his bed, "Nah don't worry about it I'm Hiccup, he's Guy," replied Hiccup laying down flat on his bed.

* * *

Jack forced himself to follow his group instead of looking around and wandering off like he would usually do. Jack wondered why he was being told to follow some older girl to a dungeon. The girl stopped abruptly and said a word "pure-blood" and the huge stone wall cut itself in half and opened up to reveal and dark passage way with a greenish tint. "Come on follow the passage," She said as Jack hurried himself from the opened up stone wall. The passage led them to a room filled with tapestries and trophies, green and black sofas, low hanging green spherical lights and a huge, bellowing fireplace and above it a huge detailed carving of a snake forming an 'S' shape. The prefect girl said, "The doors to the dorms are next to the trophy cabinet." Then she ran of to her friends sitting on a green leather sofa next to some wax candles. After finally get to his dorm after a flurry of boys had run of trying to find their own dorms, he opened up the door to see Eugene sitting there whistling and another boy he didn't know. "Flynn Rider eh you never told me you were a wizard, whose this guy then?" Jack said as he placed him self of the bed throwing of his robes and putting on his pajamas, "This guy, is Prince Naveen of Maldovia!" he exclaimed in an indescribable accent. "Whoa, go easy on us with the titles," joked Jack.

* * *

**So guys that the first chapter. If I got anything wrong please tell in the review and can you give me suggestions for house prefects, other students and so and so. Please no mean comments.**


End file.
